The Forbidden
by Blood For Blood
Summary: What Happens when a Little Sister falls in love with her dying Protector? What happens when he is revived eight years later?
1. Chapter 1

I was a famous German born soldier. I was a Mercenary. I ran with some of the best bad ass, strongest fighters I've ever known. We called ourselves Bad Company. We killed hundreds for the highest bidder. My name was Hadamar. It meant famous fighter. And it was right. My father fought in multiple wars, and he was an old general by the time I turned eighteen. He was proud of how many I slaughtered for Germany, even if it was only a contract. We got at least three medals from Germany, for Valor, and willingness of risking our asses to save some of their soldiers. My father fought in WW2. He moved up to general after fighting in one of the greatest battles the world never saw. When I was born, he was almost 55. When I came of age to enlist, a Merc recruiter knocked on our door.

Well, enough reminiscing. I ended up in Rapture when the one and only Andrew Ryan invited me to be on his secret task force. And he did the same for half of my brothers. We lived like kings, until Ryan accused us of treason and threw us all in the slammer. I think four of us were involuntarily inducted into the Protector Program. I know that, because we were all made by Ryan Industries, not Fontaine Futuristics. We were specially designed, based on what we did for Ryan. I was a sneaky bastard. I could kill five people silently, in two minutes. So, I was given an advanced teleport plasmid that made me meld into the shadows. I was also given gauntlets that were spring loaded blade gloves. I could assassinate anyone, anywhere. Bulk, was an explosive expert. So, he got a rocket launcher. Lead was a gun nut. He was covered from head to toe with heavy combat armor, and he had three different machine guns. And last, but not least. Chunk, he was the leader of our operations down here in Rapture. He was given a flamethrower, which was his actual weapon of choice back with Bad Company.

I was assigned to an odd little girl, named Cherry. She'd never call me Daddy, like all the others did to my buddies. She called me Mr. B. no idea why, but I couldn't really ask her, now could I? Well, after a while news got out about us. The "Prototype Daddies" they called us. After a while, how ironic, the public named us Bad Company. We were sold off to Fontaine Futuristics one by one, because Ryan couldn't afford to keep us in shape. Fontaine had different ideas though. He said he was going to convert us into soldiers, and send us back to Ryan, with bombs back in our bellies. But he changed his mind after ADAM became rare. He sent us all back out, and we went back to doing what we all did best. Killing those who are too weak to survive. We'd like to think we were doing the Splicers favors by putting them out of their pathetic lives.

Well, Cherry and I were out on a gather, when a particularly feisty group of Splicers came to play. And I was ready to play hard. I melded into the shadow, and slipped behind one. I slit his throat, and hurled him at one of his buddies. I slashed one's stomach, and his insides spilled out onto the floor. I grabbed one of the two remaining, and stuck him. I threw his lifeless body to the floor. The last Splicer backed up against a wall, and I grabbed him by his neck. I picked him up, and bashed his head against the wall. I popped out my right hand's blade, and jabbed it into his body repeatedly. After I finished, I tossed him aside.

I walked over to Cherry, who had finished her gathering. She took my hand and tugged me back to Fontaine Futuristics.

"Thank you Mr. Bubbles." She said.

"Gaaaa." I rubbed her head.

We went back to our cells, which is of course where we all slept, ate, and other crap like that. The scientists took my gauntlets, and my diving knife. They released us back into the halls, and Cherry led me to go see Bulk. Her and all four of my brother's charges were best friends. We arrived in the area where Bulk and Cindy were. Cherry and Cindy sat down, and… I honestly had no idea what they were doing. Bulk and I stood next to them, staring at each other.

He looked like one of Alpha Series, but instead of grenades, he shot rockets. Then again, we all looked like them. But we were designed differently. After ten minutes, Cherry got up, and pulled me back to our cell. The door opened, and closed. When we entered it, it locked. Cherry sat down on the only bed in the room, and I sat against the wall.

"Come over here Mr. B. I can make you feel better." She instructed.

I got up, and walked over. "Good, now turn around, and sit down."

I faced the wall opposite of us, and sat down. She knew where the release on my helmet, and suit were. No clue how, but she did. She struggled to lift my helmet, and I toolkit from her hands. I sat it next to me, and she undid my suit. I wasn't as ugly as the Alpha's; I just had light green skin. I looked like a zombie. But then again, my skin looked like that of my charges. I had a few cuts, but I never really noticed them. After all, I was shot up on the surface; multiple times at that.

"Hold still Mr. Bubbles. I can do this." She put her hands on my shoulders.

She began to rub my shoulders, and I relaxed for a moment. Until I realized how odd this would look on the security camera. Then I tensed up, and Cherry scolded me.

"I said hold still Mr. Bubbles! I can't do this if you don't hold still."

She rubbed my shoulders for half an hour, before a scientists voice spewed out of the P.A.

"Attention, it is time for bed. Good night." Cherry stopped rubbing.

"Ok Mr. B., I'm all done now." I stood up, and pulled my suit's top half back on.

I sat against the wall, and closed my eyes. But my almost peaceful sleep was interrupted.

"Mr. B! Come on. You sleep up here with me." She patted the bed.

"Gaaaaa!" I scolded. I pointed towards the pillow.

"NO! I'm not sleeping on this unless you are." She jumped off the bed, and sat next to me.

"GAAAAAAAAA!" I picked her up, and set her on the bed. I pulled the sheet over her.

I walked back over to the other side of the room, and sat down. I closed my eyes, until I heard sobbing. I opened my eyes, and Cherry was sitting in the fettle position, crying. I tried to not let her win, but how can you resist such innocence? I got up, and walked to the bed.

"Gaaaa?"

"Huh…. *sniffle* Mr. B. are you gonna be nice?"

"Gaaaa…" I nodded.

She got up, and motioned for me to lie down. Once I did, she crawled on top of me. I closed my eyes, and entered a sub-conscious state. Right before I fell asleep, I heard something I thought I'd never hear.

"I love you Mr. B…" I felt Cherry press her lips against mine.

Instead of falling asleep, I guess I fainted… well, you try staying awake when a seven year old just kissed you. Especially when you were put in charge of her safety.

**I hope you enjoyed this little beginning. This story is just getting started, and so am I. expect worse in the future. Read it, and Review it. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, still a bit rattled from what happened last night. I still can't believe Cherry would do that. But at least I figured out why she calls me Mr. Bubbles. I'm pretty sure it would be just as awkward on her part if she called me her father. Well, I woke up, and got up. Cherry was awake, and a scientist was in the cell. I grabbed my helmet from the floor, and locked it into place.

"Good, Hadamar. Come on, you two need your check ups." The scientist held Cherry's hand as we walked to the med bay.

"Okay now. Cherry, you're first. Come over here please." The female doctor motioned behind a screen.

It took fifteen minutes, before the exited the area behind the screen. The doctor handed Cherry a sucker.

"There. For being a good patient. Now, Hadamar it's your turn." I followed her behind the screen.

She had to do a few blood tests. That was easy. Then, she ran a few uh… "Specific" tests. It took twice as long as Cherry's check up. When we finally finished, I was sick to my stomach.

"How do you feel Mr. B?" Cherry asked.

"Gaaaaa." I rubbed her head.

"Mr. Bubbles, come on! I see angels dancing in the sky." Cherry tugged on my arm.

She pulled me until I finally started to respond. We walked down a few hallways, and she found a fresh body. She jabbed the needle into the corpses neck, and began to sing.

"Good girls gather, gather, gather. Right Mr. B?"

"Gaaaa."

As expected, the Splicers came. I melded away, and ran at the group. One of them hurled a dagger at me, and it hit. It stung, but I wasn't bleeding much. I pulled it out, and ran faster. I jammed it into his stomach. I hit the release switch on my gauntlets, and impaled two of the remaining Splicers. Two left. One of them was too close to Cherry. I aimed, and pulled a small lever on my left gauntlet. The blade shot out, and impaled the Splicer. I returned to my normal form, and walked towards the remaining Splicer. He stepped back, and turned around. He ran away. I retrieved my missing blade, and jammed it into place. I sheathed the blades, and walked back to Cherry.

"Mr. B! Your hurt!" she pointed to a pool of blood at my feet. It was leaking from my shoulder, where the dagger hit me.

"Here, I can make it better." I kneeled down, and she stuck her needle into my palm.

It felt a little better, but I was getting weak. Cherry walked slowly behind me as we made our way back to Fontaine Futuristics. We walked through the door, and the Scientists knew something was happening to me. The led me to the med bay, where they did a few blood tests.

"Um, sir. You need to see this." A scientist said.

"What is it?" the head scientist asked.

"He's been poisoned. The Splicers are getting smarter."

"What? God Damnit, not another one. We can't keep losing the protectors. Well, is it fatal?"

"No, but I think he's going into a coma. Look at him, he's shaking, he can barely stand up."

"Damnit. Fine, find Cherry a new protector."

"But sir, she won't take anyone else. She'll go into shock if we do this to fast."

"I don't care; I want her with a new protector. I don't care how long it takes."

"Yes sir."

I couldn't believe it. I was going into a coma. I'm as good as dead.

I was sitting in the med bay for hours. Cherry was right next to me the entire time. She didn't notice how dire the situation was, she was just sitting next to me. After a while, she got bored.

"Mr. Bubbles. I'm bored, let's go find some angels." She tugged me up to my feet.

I took a step, and fell over. I hit the ground hard, and I could barely move. I rolled over, and looked at the ceiling. Red veins were altering my vision, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Mr. Bubbles! Now isn't the time for napping. Get up." She pulled on my arm, but I couldn't budge.

"Cherry! Stand back, let us take care of this." A scientist knelled down next to me.

He injected me with a syringe, and removed my helmet. He put a breathing mask on me, and began pumping air into it. I was gasping for breath, and I knew I was going into a coma. Cherry was standing with her hand over her mouth. Her eyes will filling with tears, and she was staring in horror.

"No, no, no! Come on, live damn you!"

Cherry ran past the scientist that was holding her back, and grabbed my arm. "Get up… *Sniffle* get up Mr. B! You gotta get up!"

She tugged on my arm, but to no avail. I managed to roll over, and I was trying to get up. I tried over and over, but I fell over each time. I tried one last time and successfully stood up. I wobbled out of the room, with my arms extended. I kept walking, until I made a turn, and ran into a Rosie. The newest and most popular model at the time. I bounced back, and he stared at me for a moment.

"He's a bad daddy!" his charge yelled, pointing at me.

His porthole turned blood red, and he moaned in rage. He threw a devastating punch, and I was thrown to the floor. Blood was pooling inside my helmet, and I blacked out.

**Can you guess what the "specific" test was? Whoever can will get their name put in here somewhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, yes. The Specific test was dirty, and below the belt. Feel free to be more specific, I sure as hell ain't saying it. Even though I'm gonna be saying much, much, worse in the chapters to come. Very, very, graphic. Oops, I let a little slip. Try and guess what I meant, if you got the brass balls to do it. No one is considered innocent after they read the finished version of this. = )**

I couldn't see a thing. But I could smell something sweet in the air. I my back was on cold steel, I could tell.

"Shouldn't it at least be strapped down?" a man asked in a hardened tone.

"No, we gave him three doses. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake up for a week." A smaller man said. I could tell by his voice.

"Did you finish the cybernetics in his voice box yet? I'm getting tired of waiting." A girl asked. She sounded familiar.

"Yes, he just has to wake up. Give him time to adjust."

I began to open my eyes. I was on a metal operating table. The hardened man was wearing a soldier's helmet, and carrying a Thompson. The small man was a doctor from the looks. He was wearing scrubs, and a face mask. The girl was armored. She had a helmet on, with a red porthole on it. I moved my arms.

"Uh doc, it's moving." The soldier said.

"What? No, no, that's impossible."

"Yes, he's awake." The girl said.

I slowly sat up. I was wearing the lower half of my armor. My gauntlets were now wrist braces, but they were still useful. I rubbed my head. I felt a familiar touch on my shoulders.

"Shhh, it's alright Hadamar." I turned around to see the un-helmeted girl. I recognized her.

I stood up, and stepped towards the girl. I put both my hands on her cheeks.

"Ch… Cherry?" I muttered.

"I'm glad you remember me." She hugged me. "I've missed you Hadamar." She looked deep into my eyes.

"What… what happened? Why can I talk? What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Well, Doctor Smith here, did some cybernetics work on your voice box, so you can talk now."

"Cybernetics?"

"It's like flesh and machinery woven into one. You were poisoned, and died eight years ago."

"What? But… how am I here then?"

"A vita-chamber. I managed to take some of your DNA before they burnt your body."

"Oh my god… what happened while I was dead?"

"Well, Rapture was taken by the Splicers. But then, it was reclaimed by Ryan. Then a man named Jack killed him. And now, Lamb rules Rapture. She doesn't bother the neutral parties like us, but her Splicers do. She never tells them to, they just attack."

"Lamb… like, Eleanor Lamb?"

"Yes, her mother rules Rapture now. Smith, Wayne, can we have a few minutes please?"

"Alright, don't go getting to frisky with him Cherry. Remember, he just woke up." Smith chuckled as the two exited.

"What does he mean by frisky?" I asked, turning to Cherry.

She kissed me, and held herself there for minutes. She pulled away after a three minutes. "I've been waiting to do that for eight years now." She smiled.

"What?"

"Look, you may find this surprising. But since you were my Protector, I've been in love with you…"

"No, I know that. I was awake when you were seven."

"Oh… you were?"

"Yes… and I hated myself after that moment."

"Why?"

"Because I was designed to protect. From everything. And when you did that, I thought I was a failure."

"Well, I'm all grown up now. And I'm ready for whatever you have."

"What?"

"You heard me. I brought you back, you owe me now. And I plan on using it well." She grinned

"Oh my god, I raised a counter pedophile."

"You know it. Now, come over here." She pulled me in, and kissed me again.

After she released me, Wayne walked in. "Uh, we got a problem. The other two Big Sisters are fighting again."

"Ugh… We were just getting started. Fine, Hadamar, wait here."

Cherry walked out with Wayne. I heard screaming, and then a few explosions. Cherry walked back in a few minutes later.

"Where were we?"

"Uh, everything alright out there?"

"Yeah. Rose and Blossom were fighting again."

"Why?"

"They smell you. Everyone here is maturing, and getting frisky. Me included, now, I'm gonna…"

"Cherry! We have a problem."

"Argh! Damnit, what now?"

"The ADAM processor is blown out again."

"Son of a bitch. You wait here. I'm nowhere near done with you yet." She walked out of the room with Smith.

"Oh my god… she's gonna rape me… I'm about to get raped by a fifteen year old…"

I got up, and looked for a way out. I found the top half of my armor, and pulled it on. My helmet was nowhere to be found. I peeked out into the hallway, which was empty. I walked out, and looked for a place to hide.

"Is it fixed yet?" Cherry's voice rang out from down the hallway.

"Yes, I'm sorry for interrupting your little sex scene between your father and you." Smith snickered.

"Don't call him my father!"

"Oh shit…" I found a vent, and pried it open.

I crawled in, and kept going. I heard Cherry yell "Damnit, he's running! Find him." Which sounded pretty bad on my part. I crawled as fast as I could, and found myself in some kind of boiler room or something. I stood up, and looked around. A large boiler in the middle of the room. A few levers, best not pull them. And my helmet.

"What the hell is my helmet doing in here?" I asked as I pulled it on.

I looked for an exit, and found a ladder right next to the door. I climbed it, and when I made it to the top, I heard the door open.

"Argh, I thought for sure he'd be in here." Cherry said. She closed the door.

"Whew. Man, I can't hide out up here forever. They're gonna find me sooner or later."

I fell asleep up there. That was the stupidest fucking decision I've ever made. They must've found me while I was asleep. And then tied me up. And brought me to Cherry's _BEDROOM._ Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm about to get raped. And I was thinking too. My hands were tied behind my back. I was lying down on some kind of extremely fluffy bed, because I was being eaten by the bed.

I woke up, and half my body was engulfed in fluff. My hands were like I said tied behind my back. Cherry was nowhere to be seen. But I knew it was her room, because it was covered in pictures of me from old security cameras. And it had cherry wallpaper. Coincidence, I think not! My armor was all gone. I was sitting in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

I struggled to sit up, and roll off the bed. I stood up, and attempted to exit the room. I actually did, and I ran down the hallway, in nothing but boxers and my hands tied behind my back. I know how awkward that would look. Even more so when Cherry ran after me. She was fully dressed though…

"Wait! Come back!" she cried.

"No! I don't wanna get raped!" I kept running, until I ran into a low pipe.

My head was throbbing, and everything was blurry. I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prepare for the worst readers, I suggest those who are squeamish keep a barf bag next to you. Just like poor Hadamar here, you ain't getting out of this. I'm about to make you hate me, yet love me just as much. Boom-shackalacka.**

I woke up, in the same outfit I was in earlier to. Nothing, that is. Just boxers. Nothing else. I was on the same fluffy bed, being eaten by fluff. My hands were tied, as expected. But there was something different this time, Cherry was standing above me. She was wearing some kind of see through pajama dress or something, because I could see her bra and panties. She had an evil grin on her face.

"Hello Hadamar. You've put me through a lot of trouble, so I'm going to enjoy this." She sat down on top of me, despite us both still wearing clothes.

"Uh… I never thought you'd be into bondage." I said, moving my arms around.

"Oops, let me untie you." She leaned down, and kissed me at the same time cutting the rope on my hands.

"Wow… you sure as hell can multi-task. Now, how about we forget about this?"

"No. You are going to take my virginity, whether you like it or not."

"I didn't think so. Well, I guess you are about to rape me, huh?"

"You know it."

"Ah hell. I was hoping I could talk you out of it, but I guess not."

"You guessed right. I guess this is going to be extremely one-sided then…" she frowned, and pulled off my boxers.

"Now, my turn. Come on." She grabbed my wrist, and put my hand on the bottom of her dress… or whatever it was.

"I'm not going to do this. You're lucky I haven't tried to kill myself yet." I raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. B wouldn't leave me all alone, would he?" she gave me the same look she would as a child to get me to her bidding.

"Fuck. You still know how to control Me." my hand moved itself, I kept telling myself not to, but I did anyway.

"Yes, now do it. I'm waiting." My arms slowly pulled her dress up, and tossed it aside.

"No. No. NO. Stop it! I'm not doing this! I can't control it!" I undid her bra.

"Yes… come on, you can do better than that." She taunted.

"NO, I won't do it!" I grabbed my hand, which was going down her south end.

"Yes you will. I guess I'll be doing all the work here." She pulled off her panties, and crawled on all fours over to me.

"Yeah, uh… I just remembered I have to go… now… bye." I tried to get up, but Cherry pounced me, literally.

She sat down on top of me, and stared at me. She bent over, and began to shift. She kissed me every few minutes, and she was letting out slight moans and grunts of pleasure. After ten minutes, she got up.

"Are we done yet?" I asked, with a slight spark of hope.

"Nowhere near it." She sat back down, facing the other way this time.

She began to thrust her pelvis as hard as she could. She was getting louder though. I'm pretty sure I heard knocking, and so did Cherry.

"Uh, is everything alright in there?" Wayne asked through the door.

"Go… uh… away!" Cherry replied.

I had "arrived" at least three times in the first hour. Cherry sounded like she was about to pass out, but I almost did. Three times to be exact. The only thing that kept me awake was Cherry yelling at me.

"If you pass out, I'm adding three hours. And trust me… uh… I'll make it worse." She grinned.

She had swapped positions three different times. After about two hours, I felt my body move with hers. Even though every spec of sanity said not to, my body went along anyway. She held me hostage in that room for five hours. She had bitten me, scratched me, and even licked me. The last part freaked me out the most. She gave me a bathroom break. But of course, after three more hours, I think she finished. I had climaxed at least ten times, and the bed was… I'm sure anyone who's supposed to be reading this knows. Well, she let out one final moan of lust, and fell onto my chest. She kissed me, and passed out. So did I.

**I hope you all enjoyed how I spent the whole chapter on this, with excruciating detail. Do not sue me for nightmares… or dreams.. you perverts… ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't ever leave me again… please…" that was the last thing Cherry said to me before we fell asleep. She was lying calmly next to me, and pulled herself in closer before she said that. I was pretty sure she wasn't aware I was awake though.

I kissed the top of her head. "I won't."

I woke up. Cherry was already up, and apparently waiting for me.

"Look who's finally up. I've been waiting. Are you ready for round…? I think ten maybe?" she ran her finger across my chest.

"I can't feel the lower half of my body. Can this wait a bit?"

"Humph. Fine…" she rolled over.

"Cherry!" Smith opened the door.

"We have a… oh… I never thought…"

"Smith! Out! Out! Out!" she covered herself with a blanket.

Smith closed the door, and Cherry got up. "I'll bring in a doctor when I come back. Alright?"

"Thank you. Now… where are my clothes?"

"Here, I'll be back as soon as I can be." She tossed me the pair of boxers, and a white shirt and black pants.

"Ok, see ya then, I guess." I struggled to pull on the boxers and pants, considering below my pelvis was limp.

I got fully dressed after ten minutes, and Cherry walked back in with an unfamiliar doctor.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" the doc asked.

"Well, after uh… strenuous physical activity, I can't feel my legs or pelvis now."

"Oh… let me see." He hit me in the leg with that weird mallet thing. Nothing happened.

"Ah, you just have to give it some time. Your muscles have basically gone into hibernation. Give him a few hours and he'll be fine."

"Ok, while you're here…" Cherry spoke in a worried tone.

"What? Do you need something else?"

"Well, what does it take to test for STDs?" when she said that, my jaw dropped.

"All I need is a urine sample? Why, do you need a test?"

"Two…"

"Ok, well let me see if I have any in here… ah, yes. Here, use these." He handed her two plastic cups, and lids.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." She walked into the bathroom, and I still couldn't believe it.

"Well, here. Let me help you to the bathroom." Cherry helped me get up.

"Ok, I have it now. Thanks…" I pissed in the damned cup, and gave it to the doctor. He left.

"I'll have your answers tomorrow." He walked out the door.

"Cherry, what in God's name would compel you to force me to sleep with you, even though you might have an STD? How the hell did you get it anyway?"

"Things spread down here. I swear you were my first."

"Damnit Cherry! Well, you could've at least warned me. Don't I deserve to know?"

"I'm sorry…"

"*sigh* Damnit… well… ah shit. I can't be calm right now. Mother fucker. I'm sorry Cherry, but I can't help it right now."

She ran out of the room sobbing. And of course, I felt like a monster. I ran out after her. There was quite a crowd staring when she ran down the hall, but I thought of one thing.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm such a dumbass." Those were the thoughts passing through my head at the moment.

I ran after Cherry through three different corridors and rooms. Finally, she had nowhere else to go. We hit a dead end.

"Cherry! Please, I'm sorry." I stepped forward, arms open.

"Go away!" she huddled into the corner.

"Please Cherry. I can't help but feel like a fucking monster with you like this. Please, come here." She turned her head.

"*sigh* ok. You win. I'm going now." I turned around, and began to walk away.

"No! Don't go!" I heard her light footsteps behind me.

I turned around, to be tackled to the floor by Cherry.

"Don't go! I can't live without you! Please… never leave me again. Never. Promise me, you will never leave me again." she had tears running down her face, and she was gasping.

"I won't. Anyone who ever said I will was wrong. I won't leave you Cherry, not unless I bleed out my last drop of blood. Until my dying breath, I will be here for you." I sat up, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Promise? You Promise?" she shook as she spoke.

"Yes, I promise."

We sat there for… I don't know, an hour, two maybe. But I know she fell asleep. I picked her up, and carried her back to her room. I thought it would be a kind gesture to clean her sheets off considering… you know. So, I pulled off everything but the bottom sheets, which were never touched, and stuffed it into a large plastic canister. I carried it lung over my shoulder until I found the laundry room. I entered, and it was pretty packed. Then again, I think it was a Saturday. I found an open washer, and jammed all the blankets into it. It turned it on, and waited for the damned thing to finish. Took an hour to get everything washed. I pulled the soaking blankets and sheets out, and stuffed them into a dryer. That took just as long. It all finally got washed, and I stuffed it back into the can. I walked back to the room, and laid out each and every blanket and sheet the same way I found it. But of course, Cherry was lying under them all. She finally woke up after I came back, and laid everything into place.

"Hadamar, what happened?"

"You fell asleep, and I brought you back here. I also did the laundry, as a nice gesture. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a bit shaky…"

"Tell ya what. I'll make it up whatever way I can for yelling at you, okay?"

"I have an idea."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like it, but I'm a man of my word… unfortunately."

Well I was right. She made me give her a massage. Outside, then in, ya follow me? I sure hope you do, otherwise you shouldn't be reading this. Yeah, you heard me down there. Hey, you in row three, get the hell out of here! Wait, where was I? Oh yeah, a massage. Well, it started out somewhat perverted. Like daytime television. I was rubbing her shoulders, while of course she wore nothing but her bra and panties. Did I mention her bra wasn't even buttoned?

"There, how's that feel?" I asked.

"Great. A little lower." I moved my hand to her mid-back.

"How about now?"

"A little lower." I moved my hands a few inches lower.

"That good?"

"A little lower… Come on, you said it."

"I know, I know." My hands were placed on her lower back now.

"Lower." My hand was right above her butt. I was getting uncomfortable.

"Lower."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. _LOWER." _She over annunciated the last word.

"*sigh* you are a sick, sick girl. I have no idea why I like that. I hate myself." I lifted my hands up and…


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I'm in the perverted mood today ; ) here is the next installment of a Big Daddy getting raped by his ex-charge. And some people have taken one thing to my attention. NO, CHERRY WAS NOT ABUSED, PHYSICALLY OR ANY OTHER WAY (you sick people). SHE'S JUST REALLY, REALLY HORNY. OK?**

I lifted up my hands, and set them back down.

"There, was that so hard?" Cherry asked smugly.

"I still hate myself. You're not changing that anytime soon." I began to massage her butt. Creepy, I know.

After ten minutes, Cherry stopped me.

"Alright, now it's time for the show." She sat up, leaving her bra behind on the bed.

"Now, come over here. I have a secret to tell you…" I walked over, and leaned closer. I had just realized what she was making me wear. Boxers and a white shirt. That's it.

She whispered in my ear, and I stepped back.

"Honestly? Your birthday is tomorrow? Imagine the damned dance I'm gonna have to do for that…"

"Shhh, I don't want that."

"Well, I think I have an idea what you want…"

"Oh quit your whining ya big baby, you said you'd repay me. Now, I'm gonna have some fun with you…" she licked the side of my face.

"That… was creepy. Ugh, I raised such a pedophile…"

"You didn't raise me. I was with you for one year, and now I'm all grown up. Deal with it, and come over here." She tugged me onto the freshly cleaned bed.

She pulled off the white t-shirt I was wearing, and nipped at my shoulders. She kept nipping as she undressed me. She finished, and pushed me onto my back. She grinned, and sat down.

"Now, I don't want to be the only one working this time, is that clear?" she looked at me seriously.

"Alright… don't expect me to be making the sounds you do though…"

"I thought you loved the way I sounded?"

"Ok, now you're starting to freak me out."

"Oh shut up and move Damnit."

"Hey, watch the language."

"Whatever, MOVE!" she began to shift, and as commanded so did I.

This time… was more exhausting. But then again, I have to admit it was more… pleasurable… oh, I'm a horrible person… kill me… no, don't. DAMNIT I'm confused! Wait what was I saying again? Ah, I keep losing my place. Oh yeah… I'm pretty sure Cherry and I were… yep, that was it.

"Come on; put your back into it." Cherry said as she rocked back and forth.

"I think I lost a few spinal disks. Ow, I'm gonna feel this in the morning…"

She managed to keep quieter than she was last night. Oh my god, I sound like some pervert. Ah screw it; I don't need to explain myself to you people. Who are you anyway? Some kind of spy or something? Here to steal our secrets? Well ask yourself one question… wouldn't you do the same in my position? Just go along with the ride, ya know? Seriously, answer that. I'll find you… fuck! I forgot where I was. Happy now?

Ok, so she was pretty frisky this time. Even more biting, nipping, kissing, scratching, _licking_… yeah, don't ask. She was yelling as many commands as she could in between silent moans and grunts. I still heard her though. She'd get up, and make us swap up every once and a while.

"Ok, now get up. And stand like this. There, now come on." I slowly rocked back and forth.

"Eep...Mmmm that's nice…"

After I had "arrived" at five times, Cherry let out a quick uh…. I will not say it. But she moaned, and fell onto my chest. Her body was glistening with sweat, and she pulled the covers over her body.

"Nuh-uh. You get to wait till tomorrow. Give me a kiss." She kissed me, and nudged up against me.

"I love you. Do you love me?" she picked herself up, and hovered above me.

"You know I have mixed feelings on this. Of course I love you… but I'm still a bit… rattled, okay?"

"I knew it!" she kissed me again, and set her wet body up against mine.

We both fell asleep after that.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sound asleep, until Cherry sat up, and answered the phone on her nightstand.

"Ok. Ok. Ok, thanks doc." She hung up.

"Hadamar, wake up. Wake up." She shook me.

"Ok, I'm up. What's wrong?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"That was the doctor. He said we're safe."

"Ok, can I go back to sleep now?" I checked the clock, it was 7 am

"Remember what day today is?" she asked with anticipation.

"Yeah, Groundhog Day. I know it's your birthday. Just relax okay; let's wait for everyone else to wake up so we can all celebrate together. Happy birthday."

"Oh, please? Come on, we need to at least celebrate together…" she kissed my neck, and looked up at me.

"Cherry, shouldn't we wait till night, so you'll have even more time? And plus, look at us. We're both covered in…"

"Don't say it!"

"Ok, I won't."

"Well, can we at least shower?"

"Alright. You go first; I'll be here when you need me."

"No, your gonna help me wash my back." She pulled me to the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

**Five minutes later**

"How's the water?" she asked. I stuck my head in, and felt the water.

"It's nice and hot."

"Ok, now it gets awfully lonely in there, I'll be waiting." She smiled, and slid open the door.

I followed her, and she closed the door. I washed her back, and she washed my entire body. I thought she was a bit too anxious, but hell it was her birthday. Whatever, I honestly don't care as long as she doesn't get too frisky in a public place.

Well, we finished washing, and got dressed. She put on a blue dress that went down to the bottom of her thighs. When she slid into it, I raised an eyebrow. It was basically a tube, no top straps, or anything. That means she wasn't wearing a bra, either. I wore a white t-shirt, and a black pair of pants. I looked a bit oddly colored, considering my greenish skin, but Cherry didn't care, and everyone else can go to hell. It took her about an hour and a half to get ready. Never rush a woman… ever….

Before we walked out the door, I teased her a bit. But she teased me back.

"So, you're wearing that dress. No bra I'm guessing, you wouldn't happen to be wearing any panties would you?" I teased.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know? I bet you can't wait to get me out of them…" she smiled, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Touché."

Well, this was our agenda for the day. First, she wanted to go get coffee. I had no idea where she was coming up with this, but I really couldn't care less. She was happy with it, so was I. next, we went to a movie. Then, we'd came back here for some reason ( I really thought I knew why, but I was wrong.) she said to rest. Last but not least, was some kind of club, or bar, or something in-between that.

First, was a coffee date. I was fine with that, a nice way to start our day actually. We walked into the coffee shop, and it was actually empty, at 9 am. I wasn't complaining. We walked up to the counter.

"I'll have an espresso." Cherry told the cashier.

"Plain coffee, black."

"Ok, that will be $6.95." I handed him a ten.

He gave us our drinks, and my change. I jammed the change into my pocket, and followed Cherry. She sat down on a bench outside, and so did I. I took a sip of my coffee, and it burnt the hell out of my mouth. But it hurt so good, ya fallow?

Cherry sniffed the air. "How can you drink that? It smells awful."

"Well, I truly can't taste a few things. This stuff is bitter as hell, and I can't taste bitter. But this stuff gives me a nice buzz." I sipped it again.

"Whatever."

After fifteen minutes, we finished step one, and moved to step two. Movie time. We walked to the theatre, and waited seventeen minutes to get tickets to a movie Cherry wanted to see.

"Ok, next please." The kid in the ticket booth called out.

"Uh, two for… that movie." I pointed to a poster.

"Uh, that is for adults only."

"So, give us the tickets."

"I'm sorry, but your daughter will have to see something else." I looked at Cherry.

She had an endearing look in her eyes.

"My daughter? I don't have a daughter. What I have is a beautiful… fiancé." I looked back over to Cherry who had a large smile.

"Yep, this is my man." She kissed me, and turned around. "You hear that you hussies?"

"Your fiancé? She looks like she's barely eighteen."

"So, that's one of the many reasons I love her. It's her birthday, and she wants to see the movie. Give us the damned tickets." The tickets slid out from the dispenser, and I handed him the money.

We walked in, and sat down. Apparently, it was a horror movie. Cherry was jumping, and clinging to my arms. I never flinched. I found it kinda funny actually. You know, how stupid people act in horror movies.

Half way through the movie, Cherry got up. Instinctively, so did I.

"Well, I thought I'd never see the day. You want to do it in the bathroom?" she asked.

"What? No, sorry. It's a force of habit." I sat back down.

She walked to the bathroom, and came back ten minutes, teary eyed.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"*sniffle* Yeah… the movies scaring me…"

"You wanna leave?"

"NO! I feel better with big strong you here. And maybe we should stick with the crowd…"

"Um… ok."

We watched the movie, and once it finished we went back home. I went to the bathroom, and when I walked back out into the hallway, the Blossom I've heard so much about was there. Cherry was sitting on a bench, crying.

"What the hell?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Hey, who are you?" Blossom yelled as she asked.

"I guess I could ask you the same."

"I bet I know you. You're the dick who did this to her." she punched me in the mouth.

I wiped the blood from my lips, and smiled.

"Thanks, I've been dying for a little taste." I licked my lips.

"What? *sniffle* Hadamar! What happened?" Cherry got up, and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well, Blossom gave me the welcome wagon. Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go home and… cuddle."

"You never want to cuddle… who are you, and what have you done with my Cherry?"

"What? I am your Cherry."

"Well, what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me. after everything we've been through, you should know you can and should tell me everything."

"Ok… when I went to the bathroom…" Cherry explained the scenario.

**Exactly what happened.**

Cherry calmly walked to the bathroom. She walked back out five minutes later, and was stopped by a group of boys.

"How much?" one of them asked.

"What?" Cherry asked offended.

"How much?"

"I am not a…"

"That's what they all say." He reached for her, and she smacked him.

She quickly walked away, with tears in her eyes.

"HEY! I hope you don't have any other plans today. Cause we're gonna find you. You hear me you BITCH!"

**Back to the present.**

"What? Who are they? I'll rip they're bloody fucking spines out." I clenched my fist.

"No, please. Let's just stay here."

"No, today is your day. We're not letting a few punks ruin it. I got a plan."

I explained my plan, and then Blossom said happy birthday to Cherry and left. Well, my plan was simple. I walk slowly behind Cherry, giving the image of her being alone. She walks into an alley, and the punks follow her. I follow them. Then, I break some bones.

Well, short and sweet it worked.

"Hey, I said we'd find you. Now, you gonna give it up?"

"No, I hope you will though."

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"That's where I come in punk." I grabbed on by his neck, and punched him in the back of the head.

The other four turned around, and rushed me. One threw a horrible punch. I grabbed his arm, and extended my index and middle finger. I jabbed the inside of his elbow, and paralyzed it. It fell limp. I kicked him in the knee cap, and he collapsed. One of the two remaining, ran away. The last one backed up. He was the leader, the one who fucked with my Cherry.

"Now, I'm about to hurt you in some unimaginable ways." I punched him in the throat.

I kicked him in the stomach, and punched both of his temples. Gotta love the head-ache punch. I repeatedly punched the side of his head, until it was gushing blood. My knuckles were a crimson red, and I wiped it off on his shirt. I walked out of the alley, where Cherry was waiting for me.

"Thanks Hadamar." She kissed me.

"So, what was next up on the agenda?" I asked as if nothing had just happened.

"Let's go get snow cones." She tugged me to a cart with a picture of a snow man on it.

"Two please." Cherry said.

"What flavors?"

"Cotton candy" Cherry replied.

I have no idea why I said this, but I did. "Cherry." He handed us two snow cones.

We sat down, finished them. Cherry had just found out something that should've stayed locked in my vault of memories. My favorite fruit was indeed, the cherry.

"If you liked to lick cherries, why didn't you say so?" Cherry asked with a hint of seduction.

I choked. "Uh…"

She giggled, and pulled me up to my feet.

"Next, is there." She pointed to a large building, with a line out front.

We walked right past the bouncers, which were actual Bouncer models. Apparently, Cherry was a V.I.P. there.

And of course, Cherry insisted on going to the VIP room as well. I was glad other people were there at the time. Almost, that is. One guy kept flirting with Cherry, which pissed me off.

"Hey baby. Can I get you a drink?" the guy asked.

"No. Leave now." Cherry looked away.

"Hey buddy, you're in my seat." I tapped his shoulder.

Without looking back, he whispered to me, "Piss off man, I'm trying to get laid."

"So, you come here often?"

"Leave me alone. I already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I bet he's some little bitch. I betcha I can give you twice the fun in the sack."

"I don't think so."

"Well, tell me who he is, and I'll tell you."

"That's him." Cherry pointed up to me.

"Oh… shit." I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and threw him to the side.

"Thanks baby." She kissed me.

"No problem. I was built to keep punks like him away."

After we finished her perfect… sort of perfect any way, birthday, we went home. Once we got back, she pulled her dress off instantly, and looked at me.

"Well, now that my day is over… your night has just got started…" she pushed me over onto the bed.

She quickly undressed the both of us, and slid into her usual position. She was extra feisty today. She was biting, nipping, licking, I swear she spat on me a few times, kissing, and of course, more licking.

"Ah… why do you lick?" I asked.

"Well… I thought most guys liked it."

When we both "Finished" she collapsed on top of me, and kissed me. We were both sweaty, and tired. She kissed me a few more times, and we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke with Cherry lying directly on top of me. She was awake, which surprised me. She did the majority of the work the night before, and I expected her to be sound asleep. I hoped she would be, so I could go out and kill a few Splicers.

"Hello honey. How'd you sleep?" she asked, smiling down upon me.

"Like a brick… that was hit in the head with a rock."

"Ok…" She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and rolled off me.

She got up, and dug around in a few drawers. She took out a pair of pants, and a tight shirt. She put them on and turned to me.

"I have to go check on the ADAM processor. I'll be back later today."

"Well, I guess that gives me time to go out then, doesn't it?"

"Where do you have to go?"

"I'm gonna go kill some Splicers. I need to get my blood flowing."

"Well, I can take care of that when I get back." She grinned.

"No, no, no. I mean I need to get my daily dosage of adrenaline. I need my excitement. Not, what you're thinking."

"Ok… fine, be back by six, ok? I have plans for you…"

"Um… ok. I'll see ya around six I guess."

"Bye bye. I'll be thinking of you…" she pecked me on the cheek, and walked out the door.

Ignoring what she could have planned for me, I searched around in the closet, and found my armor. I pulled on the bottom half of it, and belted it up around my waist. I slid into the upper half of it, and strapped it on, locking it in place with the safety locks that were made for it to attach to the bottom half. I tugged the armored vest on, and locked my helmet into place with a minor hiss coming from it. I searched a few drawers and eventually found my blades. I buckled them onto the slots found on my wrist and opened the door.

I walked out, and a large group of people stampeded at me. I stepped back, and located the only exit out of there. I turned around, and began to run. I had no clue who these people were, or what they wanted, but I didn't care. They stopped after a while, and I slowed to a walk. I was gasping, not long after I ended the sprint. Damn those people were fast! I sat down, and found something very odd.

Across the street, there was a newsvendor. And I saw the front page. It said, "Council member Cherry seen with a new piece of arm-candy. Who is this man, and what does she want with him? All on page 10." I got up, and walked to the vendor.

"Hey, look its Cherry's guardian slash lover." He snickered.

"Keep it down; I just got stampeded a while ago."

"Why should I do that?"

"I'll buy one of these is you shut up."

"Deal." I handed him two dollars, and took a magazine.

I read through it, and it cracked me up. It said I was brainwashed. Well… technically I was. But not anymore. I think… or am I? I have no idea. And that I was from Russia, morons can't even guess the right country. They said my name was Viktor. Oh my god, those people were confused. I come from Germany, and my name is Hadamar, not Russia, or Viktor you dumbasses.

I crumpled up the magazine, and threw it away. I stood up, and examined the area. No one who looked like a paparazzo, so I slowly walked to the end of the safe zone. People still live, work, and hang out around the next area, your chances of getting mugged increase though. I walked, while everyone in the area surveyed me suspiciously. I had a feeling I was gonna get the excitement I craved so much soon enough. I saw a few shadows behind me, and I chuckled under my helmet.

I walked into an alley, and stopped. The shadows stopped, and I turned around. Five men, no problem to me.

"You die here." the splicer in the middle said with a raspy voice.

"Bring it."

I ran at them, and shadow-melded. I quietly snuck behind one of them and unsheathed my blades. I repeatedly jabbed him with them until he eventually collapsed. I returned to my normal state as soon as he hit the floor and, I turned my attention to the nearest. I launched a fist at the closest splicer but stuck out my blade at the last second, catching him off guard and hitting the back of a Splicer's jugular vein. I pulled the blade out, and the remaining three turned around, shocked that they had lost two men already. It only served to anger them.

They all ran at me, and swung at the same time. Usually, one or two wouldn't be a problem, but three pipes hitting me in the head at the same time, that's really smart. I clenched my helmet, and fell to my knees in agony. Two of them grabbed my arms, and stood beside me. The seeming leader stepped up, and raised his right hand clenching a pipe. Before he brought it down, I released both my blades, and killed both of his lackeys. I stood up, and stared at the last Splicer.

He stepped back, and tripped over a 2x4. He crawled to the back of the alley, and squeezed in between a dumpster, and the wall. I was about to perform a gruesome act. I stepped to the open side of the dumpster, and put both my hands on the side of it. I began to push, with all my might.

"NO! NOOOO! GAH, I'LL Kill YOU!" the splicer shouted in vain. I had enough of him. Using all my strength, which was more than enough by Bid Daddy standards, squeezed the splicer in between the dumpsters and eventually I heard a few cracks, and then a snap. I pulled the dumpster into its original position, and peeked to see what was left of the Splicer. A blood stain, and a few broken bones and flattened organs.

"Well, I think I've done my good deed for society today. Now I have to go do the same for Cherry…" I muttered to myself as I walked back home.

I walked for a while, before I stopped to sit at a bench. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to sit down for a bit. I sat for fifteen minutes, and then got back up. But the peace and tranquility of today was soon ruined by a stray Splicer. He was attempting to hold up a man at gunpoint.

I slowly crept up behind him, and unsheathed my blade, awaiting the splicer to make the ever occurring wrong move. As soon as the opportunity arose, with the splicer flailing the weapon about as he became angered, sprinted to him and jammed the blade directly through his heart. He struggled and caughted a few times, but eventually his body grew limp. Ensuring his death, I twisted the balde and heard a snap. Apparently, his heart wasn't the only thing I pierced. I let him fall and dislodged my blade from his body only a second afterwards.

"Thank you so much sir!" the victim thanked.

"No problem, bud. I suggest you carry a knife or something, I won't be able to save your ass all the time."

"Ok. I'll go get one right now." he ran out of sight.

I shook my head, and continued walking. I checked a clock on a big tower, and it was 5: 55. I had ten minutes left of a walk. I broke out in a fully fledged suicidal sprint. I was running as fast as I could, and made it back at 6: 01. I hoped Cherry wouldn't be someone who obsessed over little details like that.

I knocked on the door, and I heard a few things fall on the floor.

"Um… hang on a second. I'll be right there!" Cherry called out nervously.

"Cherry! Is everything alright in there?"

"Oh, Hadamar. Yes, everything is fine. Hold on a second, I'll tell you when you can come in."

After five minutes, I got pretty bored. I knocked one or two more times, to no avail.

I knocked one more time. "Cherry! What are you doing in there?"

"Ok, you can come in now.*giggle*"

I opened the door, but no one was in the first room. I walked to the second room, and still no one. I walked into Cherry's bedroom, and called her.

"Cherry! Where are you?" I called out.

"Are you in the bedroom?" I heard from the bathroom.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Sit on the bed, and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Come on, for me?"

"Fine."

I sat down, and closed my eyes as instructed. I heard the bathroom door open, and close.

"You can open your eyes now…" I heard Cherry say sheepishly.

I looked, and she was wearing a frilly, see-through dress. It had a pink tint, with black frills on it. She was wearing a plain white bra and pair of panties, which as mentioned before, could be seen through the dress. The dress itself came up about half way her leg, and was loose almost like a sort of nightgown. Maybe… yeah, I'm sure it's called "Sexy sleepwear" or something like that.

She stood sheepishly in the middle of the room, observing my reaction. I must have done something wrong because her gaze turned from me to the floor.

"Um… Cherry, do you feel okay? You look a bit pale." I asked.

She looked up, and frowned. "If you didn't want to do this, then why did you come?" she turned her back on me.

"What? I was just asking if you felt alright. What did I do?" I stood up, and stepped towards her.

"No, back off."

"But… what did I even do... fine, I'm going." I stepped towards the door.

"No, don't go!" she replied quickly, leaping at me not half a second later.

She must have put much effort in the leap, 'cus I soon found myself falling. We both hit the floor, well I hit the floor, with a thud. She was clinging to my chest for dear life, and wouldn't let go. Giving in to the young woman's demands, I sigh and fidget my arms around her rather steely grip.

"Cherry, you can let go now, I'm not going."

"No, I won't let go." She pouted, still believing I would leave.

"Cherry, come on. How are we supposed to do… whatever it is you planned on doing if you're clinging to my chest?"

"You mean it?" she replied, looking at me almost suddenly and loosening her grip around me.

"Yeah, let go, and we'll get started, ok?" I replied, giving one last fidget from my arms.

"Ok, here I go." she responded. Slowly, she released me, but kept an eye on me. She moved to stand, giving me space to lift myself up. I shook my head slightly as a small feeling of lightheadedness hit me, but everything was fine… well, at least until she took a few steps forward. Somewhat easily, she pushed me against the wall and kept a small gap between us.

"So… now what?" I asked as Cherry slowly moved her head closer to mine.

"This…" Cherry replied rather sultrily. I felt the heat of her hot breath before she closed the gap and brought me into a kiss. Soon I found out she wasn't much of a waiter and went straight to locking her lips with mine. I don't know if it was a good thing or not, but my hands found themselves grasping her hips and pulling her closer to me.

One odd thing I found was the fact that her lips tasted like cherries. I know she's obsessed with cherries, but hell, she is a cherry, isn't she? I felt her tongue penetrate my mouth, and soon I couldn't really control myself as I pressed against her. She began to toy around with my mouth, her moist tongue reaching into my own depths and feeling every bit of me orally. I gave her the same treatment almost straight away, pushing my tongue against hers and forming swirling, sliding motions within the confines of our locked lips.

Our lips parted after five minutes, both of us giving short pants at the violent session our organs gave. While I held an awed glance on her, she returned my glance with a smile.

"Did I taste like cherries?" She asked, with seduction in her voice.

"Actually, yes."

"Good, now on to other matters." She stepped back, and stared at me for a moment.

"Um… everything ok?" I asked.

"How do you think I look?" she asked sheepishly.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Tell me, I wanna hear you say it. Say it; Cherry, you look sexy. Say it."

"Cherry, you look sexy. There, happy now?"

With a smile, she replies, "Yes… now, it's time for a show. Sit down, and let me take care of this part."

I reached only the foot of the bed before she decided to take matters into her own hands. Cherry pushed me onto the bed, and stepped back, giving a sensual smile as she saw my expression once more. Fluidly, she put her hands on her shoulders, and slowly pulled the straps to her sleepwear down. After three minutes of the slow removal of the sleepwear, the straps were halfway down her arms. The top of her bra was visible clearly now. I had to keep myself from saying it out loud, but she was strip-teasing me. One thing still bothered me though…

Why did she feel compelled to do this? I mean, after about a week of all this, you'd think she would've known that I was fine with this if she was, and It even took some pleasure out of it now. She slid the dress down her legs, and stood almost bare, the undergarments being the only thing left between her and their loving session. I stood up, and Cherry looked at me confused.

"Cherry, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"What? What do you mean, don't you like it?" she covered herself, sounding offended.

"I mean this whole idea of having to persuade me. you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"What? Do what if I don't want to?"

"Look, we've been doing this for around a week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you should realize that if you're willing to, so am I. And if you haven't realized this yet, I guess I'll have to show you." Taking a step closer to her, I slid my hands with ease just under her and picked her up. She was surprised at first, but I proceeded with my own plan and placed her easily on the bed.

"What… what are you doing?" Cherry asked, looking up at me.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Well… I guess so."

"Then I don't see why you should complain."

Grabbing the bottom of my shirt, I pulled the fabric just over my head and tossed it to the side. By the time I moved to undo my pants, Cherry sat up and began to help me, no longer complaining but getting straight to the point. Once she finished, I did the same for her. Once both of us became exposed, she looked at me as though asking what to do next, giving me the leader role in this. I gave a smile.

I leaned to her and placed a hand on her chest, pressing her against the bed. As soon as her back hit he mattress, she began sliding back as I continued my approach onto her. It wasn't long before she ran out of room to back up in and let me proceed onto her. Without having to be told, she spread her legs just beneath me and I took me place just between them, the sheet nearby becoming nothing more than a way to conceal ourselves. Still, it didn't stop her from covering both of us. Whether it was natural, common, traditional or necessary, he let her have her way.

Embarrassment of any sort lessened as the only things that mattered to me for the moment became her and the pleasure she sought from this. Sure I had few problems with her nature, but now I was all too obliged to help her. Moving back ever so slightly, I positioned myself just before her entrance and easily felt her hot breath strike me. Smiling, I leaned down and gave her a kiss, which she eagerly accepted, and looked at her as soon as the kiss broke.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes… I'm ready." She wrapped her arms around my neck and voluntarily began sliding her pelvis towards my own, wanting me to enter her rather badly. Deciding against teasing, as she attempted on me, I firmly grasped the bed beneath us and pushed myself into her. At first contact, she gave a rather sharp gasp as she once again felt me inside her and I had to admit, she was even more eager this time than any other time.

Soon, I repeated the motions and she replied by mimicking my movements only seconds after I began. Her hips rolled against my pelvis as her legs anchored themselves against my own, her needs becoming more and more apparent. She was silently moaning, and letting out grunts of pleasure. She tightened her grip around my neck as I sped up. Soon, her entire body was raised from the mattress and pressed against me as I began hitting a very sensitive area within her.

I must admit, that was a pleasure I was yet to feel at the time. She began to move with me once more, increasing both sides pleasure. She continued to press against me when eventually an idea must have somehow popped into her mind. With hot and ragged breaths, she instructed me to stop minutes in, and I did, but slowly. She had an idea, and I had a feeling it was going to start out a little odd

I had sat down, and leaned up against the head board of the bed, as Cherry instructed me to do. She moved just over me and placed both her hands on my chest, supporting herself as she began inserting me into her once more. Her soft moan came out as a quiver as her body was now fully joined with my own for the second time this night. Soon, she began to rock her hips on me lap, her body straddling mine. She would transition from back and forth to up and down rather constantly, trying to form a mixture of the two. I couldn't complain, it did more than just feel good.

Not five minutes later, she pressed herself against me once more and forced her hands around me, locking herself in a hug as she continued to sway her body against me. She gave restrained moans of pleasure as her hands formed a tight grip on my back, a little too tight, actually. She was digging into the skin on my back. Worst of all, she thought I gave screams in pleasure.

"AH! That…. Ow…"

"What? I thought you didn't like noises?" Cherry replied as she continued to rub herself against me vigorously.

"Well…"

"Shhh, not another word until I'm through with you…" And on that note, she stopped rocking and began bouncing on my lap. I could tell she was trying to hold back screams of pleasure of her own, and the fact that her "claws" dug into my skin once more.

"OW! Cherry."

"Shhh." she replied, still bouncing, but in short patterns.

"Cherry!"

"What?"

"Your claws are slicing my back open…"

"Oops… I'm sorry…"

"Forget it; just try to not cut me anymore, ok?"

"Ok…" she smiled.

We both had much stamina this night since I'm sure it was going on far longer than any other night. Eventually, Cherry stopped her bouncing and rubbing and came up with one more thing to try. When I asked her what, her exact reply was, "I've always wanted to try it… in the shower."

Not wanting to waste time with my own urge building up, I stood up and carried her to the bathroom. As she turned on the water and waited for it to become warm, she kissed me a few times. As soon as it was warm enough, she once again wasted little time in getting back into action, pulling me in.

We entered the steaming streams of water, and kissed each other as we did. My hands easily found themselves on her hips once more as the water made both our bodies slippery and moist. I have to say, it helped the mood… a lot. She smiled sheepishly, and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me deeply once more. She squealed happily as I grabbed her by her rear and hefted her onto me. Her legs wrapped themselves around me, but I had yet to enter her. She noticed this and released enough space to let me get into position, but once it was, she rammed into me.

I didn't know what caused the steam more, the heat of the water or our breaths? Either way, I was fully committed to this and to her and I found myself pressing her against the wall and pushing myself into her. What I loved was that she still didn't remove her legs from their tight grip around my waist and she helped onto me as I continuously entered her. Eventually though, it did not last.

Her breathing became increasingly erratic and her legs loosened their grip around me. She was nearing and so was I. I increased my speed and struck her evenly, smacks coming from where we connected due to the vast amounts of water that poured on us. Soon, her legs unhooked and dangled, still on my hips, but no longer hooked around me.

I could have gone on longer, but she struck her climax only seconds after her legs unhooked. Thanks to the sound of the running water, she didn't hold back a scream and shudder of the erupting heat that covered my member. I was once more welcomed to the feeling of her depths wrapping themselves tightly against me, wanting what she wanted the most, and I returned the favor with vigor. I managed to continue thrusting for a few more seconds before I felt the release. With all my remaining strength, I pressed myself against her, moving my member as far as it could go, and released my pent up inhibition into her. When she felt it, she must have felt loved to a new extend as her body managed to twitch in the tight hold we both had on each other.

Eventually though, my strength left me and we both slid onto the shower floor. She still had her hold on me rather tightly and eventually, she kissed me. The smile on her face told me all I had to know and sine we were in the shower, she decided to run her hands around me once more. We washed each other, and kissed and felt each other as we did. After ten minutes, we had finished our cleaning and came out of the bathroom. We helped dry each other off while not long after. Once we were both dried, we didn't bother dressing. Cherry said it was so "We don't have to waste time tomorrow morning."

I lay down on the bed, feeling exhausted, and she took her place beside me. She brought me to a hug and nestled her head just under my chin, a smile plastered on her face, even though I couldn't see it. She felt happiness, bliss, because of me and he wouldn't have it any other way. He looked forward to the future, though he was sure she would have other means of expressing her love in more than just sex.

In the dimly lit room, in the silence of the area, both of us fell asleep with smiles and thoughts of the future.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to something rubbing up against my feet. I slowly opened my eyes, and rubbed my head with my right hand, due to Cherry lying on top of my left arm. I looked at her, and she smiled. I felt something rub against my foot again.

"Honestly? Footsies?" I asked.

"I was bored, waiting for my Hadamar to wake up…" she said as she rolled on top of me. She sat up, and positioned herself on my lower stomach. "And… now that you are awake, we have business to discuss…"

She slid down, and my body twitched a bit. Before anything else happened, the phone rang. Cherry sighed and picked it up.

"Hello... oh, Smith. What's wrong? Slow down… ok, ok, I heard you! We're coming." Cherry set the phone down, and rolled off of me.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"No, get dressed and get your armor on… Now." she said with a frown.

I practically leapt from the bed, knowing if she was that serious it was extremely important. I pulled on all my clothes, and found my armor. I pulled the lower half on, and belted it onto my waist. I pulled on the top half, and belted it up. I tugged on the armored vest, and locked my helmet into place. it hissed, and I faced Cherry, who was already armored.

She ran out the door, and I followed. As we ran, I locked my blades onto my wrists. We ran for five minutes, and ended up in the control room. Smith was frantically hitting buttons and pulling levers. He was standing in front of a terminal that said "DEPRESSURAZATION IMMENINT!" that was the part that worried me the most. Especially considering the letters were bolded, flashing red, and had that many exclamation points…

"Wayne, we need to evacuate. Hit the big red button." Cherry instructed.

"No, I can still save it. Hold on…"

"I'll hit the button!" I called out with anticipation. Who doesn't want to press the big red button?

"Hurry!"

I smashed the glass case, and slammed my hand on the button. The rooms lighting turned red and an alarm sounded.

"So… why are we evacuating?" I asked as we ran for the train cars.

"The ballast tanks are depressurizing, and soon this entire place will flood. We need to go…" Cherry said with a bit of regret.

"Where?"

"Topside…"

We ran for minutes, and after about three, everyone heard a large crack, and then a boom. All that was heard was the sound of rushing water.

"There! The train, everyone in!" Wayne yelled.

Everyone flooded into the trains, Cherry was the last to enter. I stood right outside the door, thinking about my next move. I thought I should've slammed the door shut and let the flood kill me, for Cherry's sake. I mean, she couldn't have a normal life if she was with a freak like me. The waves rushed down the large corridor. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

Before the wave hit, I felt an arm pull me in. The door slammed shut, and the train slowly moved. Cherry, holding me by my arm, pulled me to the front of the train. She took me into the cockpit, and locked the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, you tried to kill yourself."

"Um… no didn't!" she just stared at me. "So what if I did?"

"Hadamar, look at me. Look at me." she unlocked my helmet, and dropped it on the floor. She did the same to her helmet.

"Hadamar, look at me, listen close, and read my lips. _I. Love. You._ Not the pair bonding love either. Real love, and I mean it. I would die without you. I don't care what anyone else says, I love you. And if you try something like that again, I'll kill you myself."

"Uh… okaaaaaaay then… note taken." I said as I stepped back.

Cherry sat down in one of the chairs, and I sat next to her. I hit a few buttons and pulled a lever, and the car sped up. Cherry stare at me in amazement. I chuckled, and picked up the microphone.

"Attention passengers, this is your new captain here. This ride will take approximately two days, so grab that special someone and enjoy it. We have enough supplies for the ride, so no need to worry. That is all." I said into the microphone in as casual a voice as I could.

I set the microphone down, and looked to my right. Cherry wasn't in her seat, so I stood up. I searched the room, and Cherry was nowhere to be found. I stepped out of the cockpit, and Cherry was standing right outside.

"Hadamar, look what if found. It's the Captain's cabin… that give you any ideas?" Cherry asked with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're talking about." I said.

Cherry grabbed my arm and pulled me into the cabin. I saw something amazing in there.

"Oh my god… Cherry…" I muttered.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"IT'S A CAPTAIN'S HAT!" I cried as I picked up the hat. It was white, with two blue anchors crossing on the front. It had a shiny black visor.

"What? The hat? You took the hat over me?" Cherry asked offended.

"What? No, I've always wanted a Captain's hat though…"

"Humph… fine."

"What did I do? I just picked up the hat, is that a crime?"

"Hadamar, go away. Now…"

"What happened to loving me? I want that Cherry back."

"Too bad, leave." Cherry pouted as she sat on the bed.

"Ok. I think I'll go hang myself. Ta-ta."

I heard a few light, quick footsteps, and then I was brought to the floor. Cherry sat on my lower back, with her hands on the back of my neck.

"I said, I'll kill you myself. Now, get up." She stood up, and I followed.

"Ouch… put enough effort into that? I think I cracked a rib…"

"Shut up Hadamar. Come here…"

She wrapped her arms around my neck; she brought herself in, and kissed me. She held herself there, and pulled away after two minutes. She had a smile on her face.

"Ok Hadamar. We need to make plans. We only have two days before we end up Topside. We need to make a plan for what we are going to do." Cherry said seriously.

"I have an idea. Sit down, this might take a while to explain."

We sat down on the bed, and I explained my plain. It involved a few friends of mine, and my Mother and Father…


	10. Chapter 10

"So… you think your parents will take us in for a while?" Cherry asked.

"As long as they're alive, I know they will. My father taught valued his outstanding care for innocents. No one but soldiers was killed when he led, and a soldier who harmed an innocent was put to death by firing squad. And they're body nailed to a cross." I responded.

"Ouch… isn't that a bit odd?"

"It was a lesson. And a good one at that."

"Ok… so that finished our plans I guess… but what if they are I dunno… dead?" 

"My mother, at least, is still alive. She's only around fifty right now… my father… I'm not so sure about. He was an old man, but he was strong."

"On to other matters… I think we need a little… alone time." Cherry said with a grin.

"Don't we always?" I replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Hadamar. I'm needy, I get it. It doesn't mean I can't use it to my advantage…"

She stood up, and grabbed my arm. She tugged me to my feet, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hadamar, I own you now… admit it." She whispered with seduction in her voice.

"You think I don't know that? I'm a bit surprised you haven't tried to brand me yet."

"Hmm… that's a good idea."

"No it is not. Please, do not ever try to either."

Cherry smiled, and pushed me away. I stood confused, as Cherry practically leapt onto the large bed. Without having to be told, I followed her. She sat up, and pulled me onto the bed. As Cherry frantically tugged her armor off, I remembered something. I stood up, and stepped towards the door.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you are going? Get back here!" Cherry cried.

I slammed the door shut, and locked it. I turned back to Cherry, who was getting embarrassed. Her cheeks were red, redder than her hair actually. I walked back over, and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry baby… let me make it up to you…" Cherry attempted to seduce me again.

"Alright… let's do this." I replied.

She squealed with joy, and pushed me onto my back. She sat on my lap, and leaned down, pressing her body against mine.

"Ahem… your armor is in the way." She said with a frown.

"Well then, I guess we should remove them, shouldn't we?"

"So… you're ok with me…"

"Yes. I'm fine with it."

"Yay!"

I sat up, and Cherry reached behind my back. I heard a zipper, and then the top half of my armor flopped onto the bed. Cherry picked it up, and tossed it onto the floor. She stood up, and kneeled in front of me. She tugged the lower half of armor off, and tossed it aside.

"There, doesn't that feel much better now? Now… it's time to feel great." She said with a smile.

She tugged off the black boxers I wore, and tossed them aside. She pushed me onto the bed, and positioned herself on top of me. She leaned down, and held herself against me.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Cherry… are you gonna do this or not, I'm fine with either option."

"Awww… fine take all the fun out of it."

She gently rocked back and forth, and tightly gripped my shoulders as she did so. After half an hour, she stopped.

"Shhh… hold still, and let me do this. I've always wanted to try this…" she said, lifting herself up.

She just barely moved, and gently placed herself back down.

**Half an hour later.**

Cherry collapsed onto my chest, and looked up to me.

"What did you think?" she asked innocently.

"Never… Again…" I said, gasping in between words.

"Yeah… it still hurts… Ouchy, that was a bad idea." Cherry said, rubbing her lower back.

"So… that was awkward."

"I love you. Do you love me?"

"Haven't we been through this already? Yes, yes Cherry, I love you. A thousand times yes, I love you. Don't ever let anyone tell you different, or I'll rip out their spine and shove it up their ass."

"Don't say those words… it still hurts!" Cherry cried, almost sobbing.

She rested her head on my shoulder, and I was pretty sure she fell asleep. I lay there awake, running my fingers through her bright red hair. I spent the majority of time thinking about what was to come after we hit topside. Wondering if Cherry would leave me, and find someone normal. Of course, I'd be happy, but sad too. She would be given the opportunity to live a normal life, but then I'd be left without a purpose.

Maybe I'd die, or kill myself. From the way Cherry described it, she'd get depressed. I really just hoped we all made it to the surface, and managed to meld into society. The rest, well, is history.

Right before I fell asleep, I think Cherry and I had a bit of a bonding moment. I was running my fingers through her hair, and it seemed as though she was having a good dream. A large smile was plastered on her face, but her eyes were shut.

"Why do you keep questioning the fact that I love you Cherry? You know I do, and if you don't, I guess I must've fucked up somehow, I just hope I figure it out soon…" I mumbled to myself.

"I just want to keep you on your toes…" Cherry mumbled, her eyes still shut.

"How long have you been awake?"

"All night… I heard everything you said. So, let me answer all of your questions, most of which I'm guessing I never should've heard."

"Uh… yeah…"

"No, I will not leave you. _Ever._ Yes, if you died, I would be depressed. And I never doubt the fact that you love me, I just like to keep you on your toes. Now, give me a kiss and go to sleep."

She kissed me, and set her head back on my shoulder. I drifted off to sleep after that.

The next day… our last in Rapture. The train was going faster than expected, so we had only an hour to prepare. Cherry hurriedly packed her grabbed her clothes, and packed them into a plastic bag. She sat down next to me. I had nothing to pack, just the clothes, err… armor on my back.

The hour passed excruciatingly slowly. After it had finally passed, everyone herded out into the boarding station. One large Bathysphere was in the station. A giant one. We could fit all fifty-five people in it. Big, huh?

As the Bathy slowly surfaced, Cherry took note of how stressed I was at the moment.

"Awww, is Mr. B all tensed up? Here, I can take care of that." Cherry said.

"Cherry, there are children in here." I replied.

"No, I meant a shoulder rub, you dirty birdie."

She placed her hands on my armored shoulders, and began to rub them. I somehow felt it, and soon drifted to sleep.

I woke up, with most people on the outside deck of the sub. Cherry included. I stood up, and quietly walked behind her. I placed both hands on her hips, and pulled her close to me. She squealed, and broke out laughing.

"You scared me! Don't do that again." she scolded.

"What, hold you like this?"

"No… surprise me like you did. I'm fine with this…"

"Well Cherry… this is the beginning of a new life for us… starting in Germany."

"I hope your parents like me."

"I'm sure they will…"

**EXPECT A SEQUEL UP SOON!**


End file.
